


The Entity Strengthens Me (In More Ways Than One)

by Mlep



Series: Dead by Daylight Smut (I guess) [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, Canon-Typical Violence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sadism, Smut, Wound Fucking kinda, comment if I missed one plz, master kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlep/pseuds/Mlep
Summary: Danny fucks Jake senseless.
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face & Jake Park
Series: Dead by Daylight Smut (I guess) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745095
Comments: 15
Kudos: 45





	The Entity Strengthens Me (In More Ways Than One)

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta’d. Perks for Ghostface from this https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=_i4uLTAxPm8&list=LL&index=54&t=639s

Gideon Meat Plant, one of the smallest realms the Entity could have possibly sent us to, and a really shitty place to have to face off with Ghostface in. I run through the cold, foul-smelling, building. I clutch at my bleeding side as I continue to hear my teammates scream in the distance. Stupid Danny was equipped with Surge and Surveylance making everyone’s lives so much more difficult. If we tried to sit down and do a gen he’d know where we were and then get it blown to bits. Detective Tapp and I were able to get a gen done while Claudette and Nea double-teamed Johnson. It was when the second generator was halfway complete when we heard a scream and it blew up in our faces. We split up to try to work on more gens but that only worked for so long. More screaming followed by an uncomforting pulse, signaling the Entity claiming a sacrifice. I find a few more busted gens until I feel a cold chill run down my spine. I was quick to break the masked killers stalk but not quick enough to dodge a quick slash to the side. I cried out in agony before dashing away.

I look around for a bit trying to find someone, to help me take care of my bleeding, but am instead greeted by a stairway leading to the basement. I weigh my options. On the one hand, I could possibly find a medkit to patch myself up, I could also find a toolbox, sabotage kit, map, key or flashlight. All being great in my current situation. Another scream interrupts my thoughts, echoing eerily off the compound walls. I quickly make up my mind and creep into the dark underground room. As I’m digging through the chest, another scream followed by a too-close-for-comfort explosion can be heard. I finish my digging and almost sob in relief as I hold up a small skeleton key. All I can do now is pray that someone else was able to get a gen done.

I quickly exit the basement listening before creeping out into the open. I hear pained groans coming from somewhere to my left and slowly edge my way in that direction. There I find Nea fighting with the Entity on a meat hook, blood gushing from both a wound on her side and the one with the hook piercing through her chest. I run up to go take her down, away from the spider like legs, when I feel an eerie chill run through me. As I remove her I am greeted with a knife in my back, right next to my right shoulder blade. I fall to the ground with a cry and turn over enough to glare at the stark white mask of Ghostface.

He tilts his head at me and waves, kicking me once in my side before leaving to hunt down Nea. I close my eyes before starting to crawl away. If on the off chance a few more generators are done maybe I could find the hatch and drag myself in it. If not then at least I can get away from a hook and make Johnson’s life a little harder trying to find me. Usually, killers only leave someone downed if there’s only two survivors left, sometimes three. I sigh hoping the rest of the match will play out quickly so I don’t have to struggle too much. I’m just not in the mood to want to survive today. When I feel that I have crawled far enough away I try to recover some of my strength. I hear footsteps approach and peek out from my “hiding place” behind some boxes. I’m surprised to see not Nea nor the killer run by but Claudette.

“Claudette!” I hiss at her. She whirls around wide-eyed before spotting me.

“Jake there you are been lookin all over for you,” she whispers, grabbing my hand a pulling me up. I wince and groan at the action before she sets to work on patching me up.

“Do you know what’s up?” I ask.

“Kinda, David went down, he got cocky when he got hooked and ended up getting sacrificed early. We only got two gens done, and by the sound of it both Nea and I are dead on hook.” She pauses as she finishes the temporary bandage, “and you?”

I pull out my key and show it to her, “just need two more gens,” I quickly stow it away before continuing, “haven’t been hooked once, but I think he’ll be able to down me next time I see him.”

She winces and pulls a face, “tough luck,” we start walking before she speaks again, “how bout this, you go work on gens and let Nea and I loop him. If you find the hatch holler, and if we get downed don’t try to come help us.”

“Wait, hold on, no I’m not just gonna-”

“No you listen here Jake, get out with that key, we can use it in a later trial,” she says firmly.

I huff, “fine, I’ll do my best.” She gives me a stern look, “ok, ok, fine, I promise,” an approving smile.

We come upon another gen and both set to work. Not even a second later and a scream can be heard bouncing off the cold walls. Claudette and I shield ourselves from the exploding generator in front of us before continuing. A long scream follows only a short while after along with the eerie, map-wide pulse, of the Entity accepting a sacrifice. Our heartbeats can be heard pulsing through our ears before an unnerving sense of calm steals over us. I duck quietly into a locker and Claudette continues working, the uncomfortable calm remains over us until I see a white mask peering around a corner. I want to tell her to get out of his sight but she seems to notice, taking a glance behind her before getting up and running the killer hot on her trail. I wait a few moments until I climb out and continue work. A minute later and all four pistons are pumping. I stand and head off to find the hatch.

I run around the compound frantically looking around boxes, pillars, and hooks for the trap door. A scream can be heard which only fuels me to look faster. A heartbeat pounding away in my head gets louder as I run up a set of stairs taking two steps at a time. ‘Damn, of course, the only place I haven’t looked yet.’

I think to myself. I hear Claudette struggling as I take a glimpse around a corner. There, right next to the hook she is being hung on, is the trapdoor. I want to cry as the Entity comes down upon Claudette sending another contented pulse through the map springing open my only chance of escape.

My blood runs cold, there he stands looking at me knife up and waving, before stomping on the door closing it forever. I swallow hard before running back down the flight I had just run-up. I had to loop him somehow, I had a promise to keep. I spot another set of stairs heading out of the lower level and quickly dash up them.

I only wish I had a better sense of direction. I can feel eyes upon me as I find myself in what appears to be Amanda’s “living quarters”, a bed, and a number of slaughter tables with a number of impaired mannequins on them. I slowly turn around as I hear heavy footsteps and a dark chuckle.

“Wazzup Jakey?”

“Nothing much how ‘bout you?” I try to make small talk as I dash around a pile of boxes, but am quickly stabbed in the side causing me to fall instantly with a cry. A hand then comes down on me, picking me up and onto the killer’s shoulder.

“Put me down you edgy, depressed, emo, bitch!” I yell trying to wiggle my way free, to no avail. I am then hoisted up and thrown roughly down on a rusted hook. I scream, grabbing at the sharp metal protruding from my chest. I breathe heavily, as tears begin welling up in my eyes. I look up to see the prick hop up onto a table to watch as the Entity takes me. I glare and he waves. I take a deep breath grabbing at the metal behind me and swing myself up, only to be brutally impaled once again. I grunt in pain as I let my arms drop readying myself for another attempt. I only slightly recall Dwight and Quentin saying something about a 4% chance of getting off of one of these things, but I had to try.

I grab the hook once more swinging, to get a little more momentum. *squelch* I cry out as the hook pulls roughly on my shoulder. I can see the Entity begin forming around me to claim its prize. ‘Ok, just one more time, either I can get back saying I tried, or…’ I look over at the killer watching me, probably giving me a shit-eating grin. Never mind I’m not getting out of here even if I manage to get off this hook. I took a deep breath, holding it for a second and glared once more at the man in front of me, before reaching up and launching myself to the ground. I land and quickly start running in the direction of the hatch. Another stab to the shoulder as I fall to the ground. I close my eyes as my attacker pulls his knife out of me laughing. I am pinned to the ground as he sits on my lower back legs on either side of me.

“Well Jakey that was quite a show, all those cute little noises you kept making just for me~” he croons.

I shudder as I feel hands making their way up my sides and to my arms. I thought for sure he was going to mori me whether the Entity wanted him to or not, but instead, I felt something much worse. Gentle hands were making their way over my injuries as the straps of his outfit were following suit. As relief flooded my nervous system, I realized what he was doing. Killers had a special way of mending themselves if injured; I was never sure if they could heal other people, but now I had gotten my answer.

I try to start struggling again, but as soon as my first attempt is made, straps quickly make their way around my wrists and forearms.

“Just kill me already dammit!” I yell as my muscles relax to the soft touch. Why must my body betray me? I tried struggling out of his grip once more, “you damn pervert get off of me! Let go!” A hard push to a still-open wound causes me to cry out in pain.

“What was that? I’m a pervert?” A pause and a dark chuckle, “well then, I’ll show you just how much of a pervert I can be~”

With that, I am once again hoisted up on Ghostface’s shoulder, but this time am brought roughly down on one of the empty slaughter tables and am quickly rebounded by the straps coming from the killer's jacket. I flush as I am pinned down, spread out, and displayed, like a bug for all to see. Johnson brings his hands up to his cheeks and “aww’s” tilting his head to the side as he admires his work causing me to flush even more. I start fighting again as his hands come up taking off my scarf and jacket. I feel exposed, so very very exposed, as he finishes. I now lay, shirt and jacket pushed snugly around my wrists as my belt and jeans hang open. I try desperately to close my legs or cover myself in some way because no matter how much I tried to convince myself otherwise, I was getting turned on in this situation.

‘It’s just because I haven’t been touched in a while,’ I whispered to myself. Hoping that by repeating that to myself enough will somehow make my growing hard-on go away. But I knew it wasn’t going to help. I always had a thing for bondage, being suppressed, used, and manhandled. I loved being admired and looked at, I knew I was good looking and liked it when others noticed. But worse of all, I had a thing for pain. An adrenaline junkie feeding off of the thought that my current lay could end my life and make me scream from something other than pleasure had me buzzing with anticipation.

Johnson seemed to notice as he let out I groan, “damn you’re getting off on this aren’t you?” He reached up and caressed my stomach, making me whine.

‘Fuck it’ I thought, ‘if its gonna happen anyway might as well enjoy it.’ I arch into the touch as my whine slowly turns into a soft moan.

“Damn, aren’t you a sight…” his hand trails up to my chest, tweaking one of my nipples once before pulling back abruptly. I give him a soft glare bordering on a pout as he chuckles. “If only I brought my camera…” he sighs as I sigh mentally in relief. Everyone knows that whatever he takes a picture of will eventually end up mass-produced and scattered all around our campsite. Usually, it’s his mori victims to torment us with… *click* my head whips up to stare wide-eyed at the man in front of me. He had taken off his mask and hood and was now holding up a surprisingly modern-looking phone and smiling at it.

“Still got my phone though,” He winks before seeming to notice my look of absolute horror as he puts his phone away, “don’t worry, that’s for my eyes only~” he says slowly undoing his jacket. It was actually quite interesting to watch him get… undressed? When he was done opening up his jacket he slipped it off only for it to hover behind him. I pulled at the bonds on my arms again with a questioning look only for them to hold steadfast. He smiled down at me, amused by my fascination as he removed his undershirt and finished undoing his pants. The jacket then rested itself back on his shoulders as he leaned over me.

I let out a soft whine as I feel lips on my neck, slowly kissing, nipping, and licking their way up my jaw. Soft brown hair obscures my vision before coming eye to eye with the man that just brutally murdered three of my comrades. But somehow I can’t make myself feel afraid, instead, I lean forward slightly and am met with his spit-slicked lips on mine. His tongue invades my mouth and I groan at the sensation of him now fully covering me. Our chests pressed firmly together, my hips now gently rolling for some sort of friction into his. That small action pulls a groan from the man above me.

“Damn I really wish I was prepared…” he said, pulling back and grabbing my hips. He roughly pulled me off the edge of the table letting me drop to the floor. When I had recovered from the little shock of being dropped I looked up to give my assailant an unamused look, only to be faced with a massive erection. My mouth began to water as Danny’s musky scent hit my senses and I dared a heavily lidded look up at Johnson. His golden-brown eyes smirked down at me, threading his fingers through my hair, giving a pull at the strands before nudging my head toward his crotch. I take the hint, not wanting to piss the murderer off, and lick a long stripe up one of his veins flicking my tongue at his slit before descending to lick at his base once more.

Danny lets out a groan as I continue my work, occasionally rolling his hips or urging me to move faster by grabbing my head and forcing me down. I take his tip into my mouth and give a strong suck as I lick around him. I am awarded with a long groan and a gentle scratch at my head. I slowly start sinking down further willing myself to take as much of it in. I get about halfway before I can feel it hit my uvula, my eyes sting for a second as I allow myself a little time to adjust before moving to take more. Danny was having none of it as he forced my head down hard on him. My eyes roll back in my head as I feel his length stretching my throat and I moan, simultaneously ripping another sound from the man above me.

“You pretty little slut, like me being rough with you huh?” He breathed out before pulling back and then thrusting back in harshly. I moan again before gathering some spit and pre from my chin onto my fingers before guiding them back to my entrance. He starts brutally abusing my throat as my left-hand holds onto Danny’s hip for support as I slip a finger inside myself. I can feel his length block of my airway over and over again as I start to feel light-headed, tears streaming from my eyes. I’m sure my throat bulges as it is made to accommodate his shaft and that thought has me groaning loud again.

His thrusting becomes more erratic and his breathing labored. My head is grasped tightly and at this point my throat feels like a fleshlight as I try feebly to stay conscious. I hollow my cheeks as much as possible and am granted an erotic groan and a sharp thrust down my throat. I hum in delirious, masochistic, satisfaction, my fingers now working myself open in sloppy motions. I attempt to swallow Johnson’s cock every once in a while, grazing my teeth along the hard organ violating my mouth. The frantic thrusting continues, my jaw begins to ache as snot, tears, spit, and pre drips down my reddened face.

“Damn such a pretty, little, cock slut you are. Like having a murder pound into your throat huh? Getting yourself all prepped and ready for me to plow open? Damn I scored not keeping that little medic bitch alive,” he said before thrusting in again, this time holding himself there. My mind short-circuited, eyes rolling back again as I began losing consciousness. I can feel his cock twitch in my throat before releasing. Right before I blackout he pulled back. I greedily sucked in a few breaths as his spent dripped from my lips, down my chin. I was able to get two almost three fingers inside myself hoping it was enough, because I had a feeling Danny was getting more impatient by the second despite just cumming. He was standing a pace or two away from me, his hand stroking his already half-hard erection as he devoured me with his eyes.

“Makes me wonder why I’ve never tried this before…” he mumbled to himself, “such a fucking perfect little fleshlight. Takes my cock so well,” he groaned stepping back into my space, picking me up and throwing me chest-first onto the table. Instead of wincing at the harsh motion, I find myself moaning and pushing my ass up and into the greedy hands of the other male. I am quickly rewarded when my pants and boxers are removed the rest of the way and the globes of my ass are quickly taken up into rough, calloused hands. I hum in satisfaction pushing myself into the touch as I am spread open. I hear another groan behind me as my hole is revealed and look back in time to see Danny drop down and disappear behind me. I am only left in a second of light-headed confusion before I feel a tongue prod at my entrance.

I drop my head cruelly onto the table letting out a high-pitched, whiney, moan. I begin to breathe heavily, hands scrambling for purchase on the cold metal as the slick appendage probes my insides. I keen as fingers are soon to follow suit, further spreading my reddened hole. My panting, body overheating as the sensations I am being exposed to send thrilling tremors through my entire form, making me quiver. The cold metal below me is no longer aiding in keeping me cool and is instead assisting in our activities. My sweat causes me to slide with Johnson’s movements, impaling me further on his fingers and wandering tongue. I’m getting close when Danny pulls back to admire his handiwork. I let out a loud whine in protest before receiving a harsh slap to my ass.

“Quiet bitch, I decide when you get to cum” another slap, “and I say” another, “not” again, “yet!” I’m crying again, arching under the rough treatment as his assault on my ass continues. After a while, he finally lets up placing his hands on the darkly reddened flesh in a meager attempt to soothe the pain. I let out an irritated groan rubbing my face into the sweat-slicked table because that is not what I want.

He seems to notice the change in my behavior, and in an act that I can only describe as slight remorse he asks, “what is it you want? You want me to fuck you senseless? Want me to use you like a fucking doll for my pleasure? Go ahead, speak” he demands.

Fuck it, I’m done playing his shitty game, “Yes, master yes! Please fuck me open on your huge cock, use me as your fucking toy, fill me with your cum! Make me bleed, cut me open, tie me up, and blindfold me, master please I need it~ I’ve been a good slut haven’t I? Please let me cum on your cock, please~!” I beg wantonly in a raspy voice from previous abuse. I roll my hips back into him allowing his cock to slide up and down my crack, hoping he’ll finally just fucking take me already.

I’m fairly certain he was expecting something completely different than what came from my mouth based on the halt to all movement above me. But hey, if this is happening might as well make the most of it.

“... oh… damn…” he whispers above me, “you are just a filthy little whore aren’t you?” I feel him bend down and growl primitively in my ear, “Your twink ass just wants to be split open doesn’t it~?”

I let out a full moan before answering his question, arching into his touch, “yes, YES, YES~! Master, please! Spread my filthy twink ass and use me, take me until I can’t move any more! Mark me up so everyone knows who I belong to, just please take me~!” I am now writhing beneath the larger man as a strap of his jacket pins both of my arms to my back and secure them there. Another strip of black leather wraps itself around my eyes, as the remaining two, fold and spread my legs wide. It’s so fucking arousing I almost cum on the spot if it wasn’t for the hand tightly gripping at the base of my cock.

“You’re a very good slut, but I didn’t say you could cum yet now did I?” purrs the man towering above me.

“No master I’m sorry, it won’t happen again,” I apologize, noticing the slight quiver of straps binding me.

Again, his breath is on my ear as he whispers, “good boy~” before slashing a cut into my side. The sound I release can only be described as a mix between a moan and a scream as I feel blood slowly drip from the new wound. My head is murkier than the fog that surrounds the bonfire as I feel Danny finally line himself up with my entrance and slowly press the head inside. Despite all the previous prep, I am left wailing as I am torn open and once again reminded just how big Johnson is.

“Mm that’s right, fucking take it, this is what you wanted after all~” he groans headily. I am unable to move as he pushes in, inch by painful inch. The slow action burns up and down my spine, adding to the pain from my remaining wounds from during the trial and the new slash on my side. I am left to moan and pant, letting out little whines here and there as the massive cock slowly forces its way inside. So deep, too deep. No one has ever pushed me this far, but seeing that I haven’t had many lovers to account for, it's not much to be compared to. Still, I feel my abdomen bulge at the intrusion before finally coming to a halt. Our hips are now pressed flush together and I am left, an oversensitive, twitching mess. The eerie building is now filled with the sounds of our combined labored breaths.

I haven’t quite adjusted to the massive organ invading my insides before Danny pulls almost all the way out before slamming in harshly. I keen under the harsh abuse as the man above starts up a rhythmic pace. I would even go as far as to consider the pace sweet, like a lover, if it weren’t for being tied up, or being stabbed, or thrown on a sacrificial meat hook, or being in the realm of the Entity, … or being in this entire situation to begin with. But it doesn’t matter, all that matters now is the slow, deep thrusting forcing lewd noises out of me.

My eyes cross beneath the makeshift blindfold as I realize, in utter horror, that despite everything, the bastard can still manage to be a complete asshole. His thrusting then starts alternating in rhythm constantly, jumping from a slow drag to quick and short thrusts. Once he managed to hit my prostate causing me to seize up letting out a loud moan. After that revelation he added that torture to the mix, now occasionally striking my sweet spot.

“Plu-please~ Master pleaaase~” I stuttered out, my mind was no longer working as my tongue hung out of my mouth, consciousness threatening to leave me once more.

“What was that? Were you saying something?” His taunting voice broke through the fog clouding my mind as he pressed all the way in. I let out a pathetically loud, long whine as the thrusting stopped.

Please. Just fuck meee~ pound my twink ass into the next trial! Master just please take me! I can’t take it, I need to be filled with your cum~!” My conscious mind would hate me for what I have come to. Tied up, nude, being … raped? no, it felt too good, fucked senseless, by a murderer who just finished sacrificing three of my companions, and who also attempted to sacrifice me. And yet here I am, spread wide, tied up, begging like a filthy whore for his cum. A guttural groan comes from above me as he pulls out till just the head is in before snapping back in hitting my prostate dead on. I scream in pure ecstasy as my body attempts to arch as much as it can in it’s bound state.

“That’s right beg for your masters cum, beg for me to fuck you like the whore you are. Mm so good for me, nice and tight,” comes the deep voice behind me. My mind blanks and I see stars as his pace picks up striking my prostate with each, increasingly hard thrust. His rambling continues over my whines and moans, hands firmly planted on my hips, forcing me down on him over and over. The grip is painful. I get the feeling there will be bruises there for days. I can feel myself coming to an edge and start writhing below the larger man. A hand quickly leaves my hip and before I realize it, cold metal is puncturing clean through one of my shoulders, right next to the already existing hole from the meat hook. “Hold still you fucking slut,” a cruel twist of the blade rips a scream from me, “good little bitches hold still for their masters’ cock.”

I moan and nod quickly, “yes — yes master” I pant out as the brutal pace picks up again. The blade is removed from my shoulder but is quickly replaced with a thumb pressing deep into the hole. Moans and screams mix throughout the cold building as conscious fights for control of my mind. Pain and pleasure rip through me in a sick, twisted, adrenaline fueled frenzy. It feels like an eternity of teetering on an edge of beautiful bliss when Danny’s thrusts become more erratic and sloppy. I shudder and moan out wantonly as anticipation courses through me.

“Cum for your master,” comes the voice as a hot whisper on my neck. I shudder and cum, hard with a scream as teeth sink deep into my neck. My mind blanks completely and when I come to I feel Danny burying himself into me before spilling deep inside my stomach, stuffing me full with his thick hot load. I feel like I’m being bred as a primitive growl vibrates into me from the man still latched onto my neck. I can feel the cock in me continue to pulse as my stomach groans in protest. ‘Shit how much can one guy cum?’ I think hazily as my abdomen begins to stretch. With a content sigh the straps binding me finally let up, releasing me slowly as if they wanted to hold me forever.

Danny’s hands are planted firmly by the sides of my head as the man himself towers over my shaking form. He removes himself from my abused ass once my numb legs touch the floor, ’I wish he stayed in’, I thought as I immediately, lubed with sweat and cum, slide off the table and onto the floor. My arms and legs feel of static as I attempt to move them with no luck. I whimper pathetically as I lean my forehead against the edge of the table hoping that my limbs will wake up soon. A hand on my shoulder causes me to look up and directly into the flash of a camera. My eyes fly closed at the bright light as I whimper in defeat. A deep chuckle is heard behind me as I fall back onto my back on the floor. I sigh and let my body relax feeling cum dribble out of me and onto the cold floor below. I’m vaguely aware of being redressed and hoisted up into strong arms before my vision clears, for the most part. I look up at the masked face, head leaning gently on the man's shoulder as we make our way through the complex. The Entity seems pleased seeing that the ground has not begun to shake or crack, ‘Danny always did have a close connection with it to begin with,’ I think idly, small smile gracing my abused lips.

I sigh gently in displeasure as the hatch comes into view not wanting to lose the physical contact so soon. I wrap my arms around Danny as he lowers me down next to the hatch pulling the key from my pocket. I bury my face into his clothed neck and inhale deeply the scent of blood and sweat. A fond huff comes from the male I’m currently clinging onto as a hand comes up to remove his mask. I look up into the golden-brown orbs of the other male fondly as he leans in and presses a gentle kiss to my lips. I close my eyes as we snog for a while. If only it could last longer. Eventually he pulls away pulling his mask back on. I slide off his lap allowing him to reopen the hatch and handing me the key. He stands and walks to lean on the now broken hook to look at me.

I stand on wobbly legs, “stalk me again sometime?” I ask hopefully.

“Only if you’re willing to be my slut”

I roll my eyes smiling, and nod before jumping into the cool darkness allowing the Entity to take me back to the main fire.


End file.
